Talking
by Scaramoush
Summary: yeah... sorry, i didnt have a good title, but anyways... in the end of the book Clay runs after Skye... what will they talk about? *rated T for the issue of the discussion... alcohol, etc.*


_A/N: Hello, it's Scara^^_

_I'm from germany and that is a part of a presentation __about the book which I did together with a friend (but I wrote it alone)_

_I hope you will enjoy reading_

**Dialogue between Skye and Clay**

_Clay = C; Skye = S_

C: Skye! Wait!

S: What do you want?

C: Where are you going?

S: That's none of your business!

C: I guess it isn't, but I would like to talk to you!

S: Where does that sudden interest come from? Because I talked to you yesterday in the bus? Don't think about it, it was just because you looked a bit down. It doesn't matter.

C: It's not because of yesterday! I would really like to get to know you!

S: Clay, just say what you want! The truth!

C: I… I want you to talk. Talk to me or somebody else you like.

S: That sounds as if you would think that I like you!

C: I hope so!

S: All of a sudden? What is going on? A damn bet?

C: A bet? If it would be, wouldn't there be some people standing around us? They would want to know if I would tell the truth, wouldn't they? So no, it is not a bet.

S: Then there needs to be another reason! Why would you talk to me other whiles?

C: Please Skye, give me a chance! I don't want to do the same mistakes again!

S: What mistakes?

C: I… can't tell you, not yet.

S: If you can't tell me, why should I tell you?

C: Because… would you like to go to a café?

S: For what?

C: For talking!

S: Sorry, but you have nothing to say and neither have I! So talking about what?

C: I'm going to tell you.

S: What? Can't you speak one whole sentence?

C: My… or let's say her secret. Her reasons.

S: Who is… you're going to tell me right?

C: Yes!

S: Okay, let… let us go to a café!

_In the café_

S: So what do you want to talk about?

C: I… don't know how to start.

S: How about the things you were listening to yesterday? You seemed really charmed.

C: Yeah, it is about the tapes.

S: Tapes? Which tapes? So you didn't listen to some CD's?

C: No, really no CD's.

S: And what were you listening to? Music or an audio book?

C: Yeah, kind of an audio diary!

S: Seems not to be a good one. Didn't you like it?

C: No, absolutely not!

S: And why were you listening to it then?

C: It was Hannah!

S: Hannah? You have tapes from Hannah Baker? How did you get them? Do I have to ask for every detail?

C: I guess Ryan sent them to me. Ryan Shaver.

S: You start it again!

C: What?

S: Talking bullshit!

C: How shall I start? Yeah, well, there was Hannah's voice on the tapes. And I guess you want to know what she said, right? Well, it was her reasons, thirteen in number. I'm one of them!

S: You're… you're one of the reasons why Hannah killed herself?

C: Yes, more ore less.

S: More or-

C: More or less. I know what I said. On the tapes Hannah said I was different. I did nothing wrong, really! I could have done nothing. I'm just on the tapes, because I belong to the story, I belong to the understanding!

S: Which one of us do you want to convince right now?

C: I guess both of us.

S: That's… hard. And why do you want to talk to ME, because of it? I hardly believe I'm one of the reasons. I had nothing to do with Hannah Baker.

C: I don't want to make the same mistake again!

S: Which mistake?

C: Ignoring.

S: What. Do. You. Mean. By. That? Do you think I want to kill myself? *stands up an wants to go*

C: Skye wait! Please don't go!

S: Why shouldn't I? If you think I want to kill myself? Maybe I should?  
C: Skye no! I didn't mean that! It's just… Hannah changed after the things she'd gone through. And a few years ago you changed, too. What happened Skye? Please! Talk to me, I want to help you! And I won't tell anyone!

S: Why should I trust you?

C: I told you my story, would you tell me yours?

S: I… why, Clay? I'm not used to someone caring for me! Not since that accident a few weeks ago.

C: What do you mean? Maybe you should start with that?

S: You know a student died? Jack Rivey?

C: Yeah, but why is that important?

S: Jack was my friend. My best friend!

C: Your best-? But…

S: I don't know how this could happen! He was such a careful driver!

C: The stop-sign was knocked down earlier that evening.

S: What? Who do you know that from?

C: Hannah. I know it from her.

S: She did it?

C: No, she was just in the car. But I can't tell you who it was.

S: Oh, I see… You know, he wasn't just my best, he was my only friend. The only friend I had left.

C: Skye, WHY was Jack the only friend left? Why did you stop being around people?

S: My family. I just couldn't meet other people any longer after my mother left us. She had another man.

C: That might sound wrong now, but: Is that all? It sounds like there's more.

S: You're right, there is. After my mother left us, my father started drinking. In the beginning he only drank when I was already in bed, but that changed. Then there came a day, when he was drunk in the morning. It was the first day he beat me. And he still does.

C: He does what? You need help!

S: NO! You promised me to tell nothing about this to anyone. I thought I could trust you, so please don't say anything! He's still my father!

C: I won't, even if I don't feel comfortable with it.

S: Can I ask you something?

C: Sure!  
S: Am I going to lose myself? I feel so alone without Jack.

C: I will do my best to not let this happen. And you're never alone Skye, never.

S: Clay?

C: Yes?

S: Thank you!

C: I would do it again anytime.

S: *looks on her watch* Oh no! We're going to be late for second period!

*both pack their things together*

_In School again:_

C: Bye Skye!

S: Wait!  
C: What is it?

S: Are we going to meet again?

C: *smiles and writes his phone-number onto a piece of paper* Just call me!

_A/N: thank you for reading._

_I know it's a bit for Skye to trust so fast, but I couldn't be longer than ten minutes ;););)_

_If you like I will perhaps write it a bit longer with the actions and/or how it will keep on… depends on your decision ;)_

_Please comment _

_Love Scara_


End file.
